


Goku's Multiverse Milk Reviews

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Harem, Lemon, NSFW, Other, Smut, adult, ishuzoku reviewers parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: (GokuXHarem) Parody version of ishuzoku(inter species) reviewers, Goku embarks on a journey to have his way with every single version of his wife Chi-Chi as possible. Across the multiverse Goku takes it upon himself to sample every single version and rate them on a score of one to ten. What exists beyond his human wife, Goku's eager to try them all. (Adult/Lemon/Smut/Harem/Ect)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Whis told me this ring was special and that it was a way to experience a new way of training and engaging with a variety of opponents… I press my lips together as I stare at the silver band, it’s neat grooves and ornate black rings interlocked a series of various clicks that look like some type of key lock but I never understood that he meant every single keylock was a different universe to experience. I mean there’s probably thousands of combinations that I can experience. It was so exciting that he’d given me the option of fighting on different worlds and opponents all across the multiverse. The prospect was so crazy, and I used it a few times. Fighting various forms of opponents that could’ve existed while within Whis’s training grounds by merely clicking the ring on my finger and poof. Whis also wanted me to tell him about the things I experienced and since I was so eager to use it to let him know what my own thoughts were about the places I got to experience. I mean who wouldn’t want to fight a giant adamantine golem and try imagining how to bring it down. Or some crazy demon’s like Dabura that Babadi had under his control. There were so many awesome opponents I got to spar with it was crazy. 

But Whis didn’t tell me about what else it could do, or maybe he didn’t know himself. But boy was I surprised… Using the ring outside of the temple alters the universe around me and the people around me. It’s like I get transported to a different Earth or plane of existence entirely. But it was totally accidental when it happened because well…. It was Valentine's Day and of course I wanted to surprise Chi-Chi with a nice romantic spar under the moonlight by the lake where we carved our names in the tree and then make love. That was the plan, but then I tried to take the ring off I accidentally clicked it.

That moment will forever be a part of me. I know Chi-Chi as a human woman, strong, beautiful, powerful, and oh so patient when dealing with my antics sometimes. I just didn’t realize that there were other versions of her out there TOO! When that ring snapped Chi-Chi was still… Chi-Chi but she wasn’t human Chi-Chi. She wasn’t that soft skinned but a strong woman… oh, no, no. Chi-Chi had become more detailed, her skin darker like a midnight blue, her raven black hair now as pure white as a fresh snow covering a mountain peak. But her breasts had become fuller, from their usual D cup size to bigger than double E, her nipples were the faintest purple with almost blackened tips. But her face became sharper, her eyes were black with yellow pupils, the nose slightly more angled with a small moon piercing on the right side. 

Yet that wasn’t all, it was her ears; those once small rounded ears were like my own, then they became elongated, almost five inches from her head, with dozens of small golden piercings in each one with a large hoop earring at the end.

Now one might question me on how I know it was still Chi-Chi, but she was because she still acted, sorta, like Chi-Chi. “Goku? What’s wrong, stop being so cootish and give your queen a big wet kiss.” I didn’t know it at the time but Chi-Chi had become a Drow Elf. Powerful magic users and apparently another version of my wife. But she didn’t seem to notice or care about her surroundings, my ‘Queen’ beckoned me closer with a finger, her body fuller and heavier than normal but still keeping that elegant feminie shape that was Chi-Chi. It was teasing to be put in such a position and considering how heated I already was I just couldn’t hold back. 

Dark thoughts were creeping into my mind, how would it taste to suction my lips around those massive globes of flesh and suckle them. It was a favorite pastime with Chi-Chi already but with them so much rounder and fuller it could only be better right?

I hadn’t been this kind of excited since Chi-Chi taught me how to fuck, I know she doesn’t like calling it that but it’s what we do. The prospect of a brand new version of my wife it was crazy. Now some people might believe that it be poor of me not to love my wife and I do dearly love her, she’s put up with more than i’m sure the kais have. But I’m also quiet on certain things, I don’t even tell people that we’ve kissed just to keep people from getting too involved with my private business. What I do with Chi-Chi is my concern and mine alone, there is no one else who needs to know about our bedroom activities, it's also why I won’t share her with anyone else. Pawning off Bulma to Old Kai had been my go to because there was no way anyone else was kissing ‘my wife’. I may have been raised on Earth but I won’t let anyone else touch Chi-Chi that way. A motherly kiss is one thing, but any token of affection belongs to just me.

But when I learned how to please Chi-Chi it became almost like training, finding Chi-Chi’s weak spots was the most enjoyable. She has the cutest screams when I lick her pussy on the right side and gently finger her but with my thumb. I know she says she hates it when I do that, but there’s this little nub and when I hit it and toy with her ass she goes crazy. Chi-Chi can climax really hard if I get her going right, but doing it just this way has her gushing like a volcano, I’ve been drenched by both her juices and her pee sometimes when I go after that spot. Yes I said Pee, you can call it urine but it’s not a big deal I’m not disgusted by it since my wife does it involuntarily and sometimes she warns me but I’m too in the moment to care. But hey, it’s my wife and when she’s done twitching I can just smile and know that I as a man did it just right. That came later though, originally Chi-Chi liked it when I nibbled her earlobes, licked just under her armpits. Those are her trigger spots that makes her shudder and always helps set the mood, Chi-Chi on occasion has needed me to spur things along, especially when she's angry at me for some minor thing or another. I do occasionally forget to clean my boots off, I may let time slip when I’m training. Or there might be something that she asks me to do and I just forget, nothing serious but I do feel kinda bad about it, this is why I practiced really hard to be a better lover. 

Unashamed to say it now since Master Roshi, the old pervert really told me how to take care of my wife. All he wanted was me to put up a few cameras in the bedroom so that he could study my technique and show me later how to do it right. Roshi said there was little I could do physically that I could be trained in, but as a lover he’d been around far longer and said with experience you only get better. So after a few ‘lessons’ that Roshi had shown me just what to do and say I quickly mastered fucking my wife and loving every second of it. It was like a fight pushing myself to my limits of control and focus. Bringing myself to the edge of pleasure and taking Chi-Chi further too. 

  
Every time we did it I got better and it felt better and when Chi-Chi felt better I got rewarded. Chi-Chi was curious how I got so good and so she bought a few books, rented a few movies and she upped her skills in the bedroom. Our early years in marriage were the best when I wasn’t so much stronger that I feared hurting her. 

Because Chi-Chi is at her core, human, and I love her to death-more than twice i’ve died for her- but her limits are what hampers my enjoyment. There’s only so many senzu beans that I can use to allow her to keep up with me. Her humanity is what made me fall in love with her, but it’s also left me wanting some nights or even just a change of pace. 

So here was my chance, a gift on a silver platter, a different version of my wife. A dark skinned robust elvish drow. Besides, she kindly asked. I’d be a fool of a husband to turn her down and making my human version of Chi-Chi mad was a no no. So I eagerly came over and tasted this midnight beauty. 

Immediately I could tell the difference, human Chi-Chi is sweet, her lips often mingled with the days cooking and general softness that was for me only. Guiding her lips to mine she fastened one of those hard and needy Kisses the kind when Chi-Chi was looking to get fucked and not loved. Drow Chi-Chi tasted like wine, it was distracting, and her lips were rougher and not the same dainty ones I knew. But it wasn’t a bad kiss, she threw her hands around my neck and rolled me onto my back, her teeth nipping at my lips as her longer and light purple tongue slipped past my lips and snaked towards the back of my throat, making my eyes widen as she teased my gag reflex. “That’s it, my good Goku, you are so ready for your Queen.” 

She was straddling my hips and I could see those yellow orbs smoldering, it was less of the passionate brown. This wasn’t as lustful as it was greedy, like I was her prize and not her lover. One of her hand’s touched my manhood and her fingers were much longer and slender, in addition her nails scraped my flesh as she gave me quite the rough and coarse handjob. I seized up a bit as it was more painful than I liked, maybe if her hands were lubricated I would’ve thought differently. But she worked my cock between her hands. Sitting back with her thighs gripping and tugging with long strokes causing the faintest dribble of my pre-cum to slip. One hand scraped itself up my chest causing me a small grit of pain.

“Oh so such a big filthy beast you are tonight, ohhh I like it.” Her voice was thick with lust, the warm breath rolling over my ear, while she dragged her teeth along my flimsy flesh. It was so rich with desire that it was a momentary lapse with how hard her hands were treating me. That aggressive rumbling even for me was quite the turn on. Of course my midnight Chi-Chi decided to ruin that by taking that other free hand and pinching my left nipple with her god damn nails. 

I hissed at it, my own eyes wincing as the very sharp texture was about ready to break the skin, but of course my lover stopped just before she went too far and brought her lips down to soothe that painful memory away with fluid licks of her tongue. “I do hope you are ready to return my attention to me, my _ love,”  _ she told me while looking up at me. Watching that long tongue roll up and over my chest about four inches before circling around my chest and coming back.

Those polar opposite features were still captivating me, maybe it's why I thought her looking so exotic as I’d never been with another woman besides Chi-Chi in this situation. But this purple skinned drow version of my wife certainly had parts of her features but that striking white hair and purple skin had such a unique look. 

“I am Chi-Chi.” I tell her and she smiles, “That’s a good boy.” I feel her pet me like I'm a dog scratching my scalp as she moved to sit overtop of my shoulders. A perfectly shaved cleft greeted me unlike my human wife who always kept a little patch of hair above her clit. Maintaining her rich scent better than when she shaved it. A rich bush often smelled so enticing as I could always tell when she was wet for me and in the mornings if she was up for another round I could relish in my triumph with the lingering smell of wet sex drenching her legs.

  
Drow Chi-Chi however had none which disappointed me but I took my chance and brought along a full lick along her slit up to the very top. “Oooh, sloppy tease.” She said giving me a pearly white smile, I sneak my tongue along one edge, bringing both of my hands over her thighs to better spread apart her slowly wetting entrance. The feather lips I pull apart with the edges of my fingers exposing so much of that little snatch of hers.

“Uhh,” Her groans escaped as I moved my tongue inside of her and found her insides were bigger, her taste also not the same. While I love drinking Chi-Chi’s nectar this version tasted more basic, it was bland but not terrible, I curl my tongue along the edges pressing along the grooves and searched for that spot that the Chi-Chi I’m used to loves. But I don’t find it, I am disappointed but also more engaged as my tongue sweeps around. Her flesh was softer as each long lick of my tongue had my nose greeted by a familiar odor, it was here I enjoyed making Chi-Chi sing my praises. But this new experience only made me eager to find out about what made this version tick. 

Her hips rock against my face, shoving her clit into my nose as one hand braces itself along my abs. The other hand curls one of her breasts towards her lips letting her long slimmer tongue to flick along it’s darkened crown. I can see she’s building up, seeing her fingers curl along those fat mounds, the sharp nails squeezing her own pleasure out her herself. “More, use your fingers lover.” She says through her teeth which have her nipple caught in between them. I enjoy the way she’s biting at her breasts and grunting through her teeth drawing a comparison that the human counterpart would be ripping his hair out as she begged him for a climax. She wanted pleasure but wanted it her way, I wouldn’t be opposed to getting that breast and fingering her but my other wife has her mind dead set on getting fucked just right.

I sweep in from below with three full fingers letting my tongue sweep her clit while pumping her lower body with more vigour. Her legs clench but I keep her from tightening up too much as I drag along her walls. Trapped between a woman’s legs was hardly my concern. The sweat is beginning to run down her thighs and those grunts become heavier and I can hear the pleasure shift as her nipple pops free, her head tossed back, that snow white hair teasing my chest as she begins to bite down on her free hand. So fucking Carnal, I can see her tug at the skin but not intending on breaking it, if she had given me blood like some wild woman I dont’ know what my reaction would’ve been, but her voice bellows. “More, you’re teasing me, the whole fist!”

Blinking, I wonder if I heard her wrong? My whole fist? My wife loved three fingers, that was usually more than enough to get her to leave her shaking. I’d never ‘fisted’ my Chi-Chi but apparently my drow version has other tastes in mind. It would be low of me to deny her this, and being the adventurous man that I am, I want to try it myself, I pull my head away and shift so that I can slip all four fingers, with my thumb pressed against my own palm to begin sliding into her. The walls seem unwilling to part as they wrap and undulate around my fingers and then I am mildly shocked as her body stretches itself more than I would’ve guessed. I push, my palm reaching inside of her slowly. Her one leg shakes as her body is wracked with a light tremor that shakes her hips to her back, but she’s getting impatient the growling is coming out of her voice.“Fuck me, come on.” Her low visceral grunt advises me not to play gentle with her. I pump my hand inside of her pushing about an inch or so until pulling back and I watch the way her pussy clenches, its walls trying to suck me right back inside of her. Like my hand could not be withdrawn from her and the more I begin to push the hungry it seems to get, the prospect of getting my thick cock in there is making me not think too hard on the fact I’m shoving my hand inside of my wife.

“H-h-HARDER!” She cries and I oblige, my hand curls into a fist and I begin to push in several inches at a time and then pull back before resuming the same pace. Chi-Chi screams at the uptick in pressure, but I didn’t know she was still only warming up. My apparent teasing made her bite down on her bottom lip, her free hand smacking the back of my elbow and pushing several inches of my forearm deeper into her body. “F-Fuck, reach deeper!”  _ This is nuts!  _ I can’t believe this I can see her body bulging from the pressure and the outline of my hand but she only wants me to go further. 

Feeling the way her walls move around me so up close, reminded of the few times I’ve had my wife’s stomach bulge when I’ve pumped her full of ascended saiyan cock. All of those bulging muscles worked also on the size of my dick, increasing its size to levels my wife was not ready for. Yet curiosity has me, to deny her desires would be cruel. Even if I do not know this version of my wife, she is at the core the same woman I love. Her body and personality are shaped by different fates and histories. But because it’s Chi-Chi I know that I would love her regardless even not knowing our past.

So I let my hand slide deeper, her insides part enough to let two fingers press into the head of her cervix, teasing the cradle of her womb. The further I go the tighter it gets and it makes me all the more entranced I get as I feel a woman like I never have before. My hand squeezed and wrapped in sticky flesh that shivers and shifts. That lewd wetness provided by her own body mixing in with her honeyed nectar which only sucks me inside further. I then make a bold move my digits grab the flesh inside of her walls and then it happens. “Ughh, Oh, yes, squeeze this dirty body of your Queen, grab my flesh make it yours!” 

Grabbing the inside of her warm inner flesh only draws screams as she thrashes about, her hands latch onto my own arm as an anchor as the rest of her body jerks and bucks, my hand bulges and I can see it outline visibly in her stomach only to disappear as she throws herself about in search of that desperate orgasm.  _ This is her weakness!  _ I find myself smiling at the realization, squeezing and pulling at her wet pleasure hole, my entire fist grabbing what it can to make Chi-Chi heave raggedly almost like a wild beast. Her womb wants to be treated like a toy and played with roughly. I could balk at the notion of my normal wife having this fetish. My wife was more than happy to be given a healthy womb pumped full of my seed, the pleasure always more than enough to have her screaming. 

I recall when trying to get her pregnant she would close her legs so tightly around me and bite at my ear as I sow her full of my white jizz she’d say. _ “It feels so good when you blast your cum inside me, I feel every hot stream, you make me cum so good when you do it.”  _ Since I always aimed to please I had a few positions where a few inches of my cock would push into her womb and I filled her to the brim with thick saiyan spunk to knock her up. But this womb, this one is different.

Emboldened I push my hand a little ‘deeper’ The scream and gush of wetness soaking down to my elbow comes not more than a second later. Her mouth hung agape in a lewd smile, that small dagger like tongue hanging out of her mouth as she appeared to be lost drunk with lust. My hand fingers pinch along the inner web of her womb and she comes undone. “So D-Deep, So RO-Rough! Defile my womb!” She begs me and I sweep alongside the walls that gave birth to my children,  _ ‘Maybe? I can’t imagine this being healthy if this version of Chi-Chi had Gohan?’  _

Chi-Chi explodes in a manner I have never seen before, her clit is swollen out as if her body, the image enough to momentarily distract me, as the nub was three times bigger than I could remember. Lost in the depravity of the situation I take the swollen clit between my teeth and just cause her to go into a frenzy, the screams of the rough pleasure do not stop. Adding to the sheer measure in which I have shoved my arm inside of her body boggles my mind completely. I suppose the term fisting is more than appropriate, I had never done more than four fingers with my human wife, but this one just took an arm and wanted more. Her body jerks slightly grabbing what is not stuffed in her cunt. She uses it like a post to rock and grind her hips. Riding out just those few more bursts of sweet pleasure until she is nothing more than a gibbering, twitching wreck. My drow wife having her only goal of getting her body rocked with such rough and perverse pleasure with her toes curling and fingers locked in poses as her body twitched and shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Keeping that grit figure just tight enough for her to last several minutes, holding on for every single drop of pleasure.

I finally feel her fingers slip and I decide to proceed further. Afterall Chi-Chi just fucked my whole fist, would she object to fucking her with my cock now? I doubt it and I’m ready to get my fill of this body too. I want to have more, I want to suck on her breasts and have her ride me. Have her tits floundering in my face as I pummel her from below. THAT is what I need.

Pulling out my hand as she still trembles from the climax, her rich juices coat my hand and I can feel the small tremors as her body rejects my leaving attempting to keep me in place but I don’t want my hand inside of her anymore. She grunts as the round part of my hand spreads her lips wider, a wet squelch and pop and I find my hand free from her body. A small dribble of her wet orgasm follows my hand and I see the crude drunk smile on her lips. She is lost in pure ecstasy, tongue hanging out from her mouth and a thin line of drool slipping from her lips and down her cheek. But I want to feel what it’s like inside of her. I grab her hips and use my wet hand to lubricate my cock. Stroking it up and down I let my tongue slide out and lick my lips. Knowing that she can take a fist I’m not worried about me hurting her with what I plan on doing next. 

Her eyes shift from my face to my hand, she sees what I’m doing and a lewd smirk dances on her lips. “Naughty boy… oh… are you going to have your way with me? Oh filthy, so filthy, how filthy of me to be breeding with you again.” She says though her words are an insult towards me but underneath that veil of her voice I can feel they are spoken in a way for herself. As she speaks I see her body twitching. This self degradation and twisted Chi-Chi has quite the kinks. Yet I’m tired of analyzing teasing the tip of my cock against her cleft rubbing upwards to her clit until her hips roll to match my teasing. I know she's ready and as I push inside of her walls I feel a light chill. Chi-Chi welcomes this intrusion with a whorish moan, my cock is finding its way inside of her and she is loving it.

I can feel she’s not the melting fire I’m used to having my meat packed inside of. But as I punch the rest inside of her body and her hips jerk. She tugs at my shoulders almost throwing her body completely off of me. “Your cock is back inside of me…” Her voice trailing off as she shakes against me, her words a haze of crude lust only to rise up as she degrades herself once again. “Violating me again. How!? Me a queen? I am being fucked by you again, you are defiling my body with your seed you vile creature!” While she says this both of her legs wrap around my back to hold me. 

“For being violated so badly, your wet pussy seems to be eager for it.” I say back with a smirk, but my lover’s eyes roll back into her head as she cums! She climaxes, a brief flash of pleasure from my words.

Used to my  _ wife’s _ body and its snug warm heat that is forever ingrained into my mind, I know her pussy like she knows my dick. But this body isn’t close to the same one I've spent years learning. It’s not as tight though what should I expect. _ I just had my arm inside of it, and considering how she's behaving it's probably not the first time _ . That probably didn’t help things, but also it wasn’t as warm. Not like cold but I don’t feel that warmth. My wife’s tight heat was akin to a fireplace roaring wrapping around your body making me feel as if I am melting. It’s more like a small space heater, it's warm and that's all I can really say, the only plus I can find is just how wet it is. Her juices are leaking down her thighs and onto my waist, the moment I punched myself deeper I was given a light squirt of her nectar. 

Yet she’s ready for the main course. “Fuck me! FUCK ME YOU ANIMAL!” She grabs my face with her hands aggressively digging those sharp slender fingers behind my jaw and into my cheeks. “Turn me into your bitch, a queen that is nothing more than your personal cum dumpster.”

“You’re fucking filthy.” Her body clenches at my words, I slap myself inside of her roughly, my fingers gripping her hips as I drive every inch of my cock inside of her. “Who is fucking you Chi-Chi? Who?”

  
Her body is shaking as waves of pleasure get her off with a mini orgasm almost. “You-!” She breathes heavily, her voice is trembling as she looks deep into my eyes. “My disgusting saiyan. You own this queen’s naughty pussy.”

As I settle her into a rhythm, with her large ass slapping against my thighs. Having only the loud squelches as our hips meet and the heavy floundering of her massive bosom. Her tits are big enough to fit in my palms and with her so close I clamp my lips around one of her black petals begging for my attention. Suckling on it with light tugs that tweak her sensitive globes.

“Oh, by heavens!” Her eyes screw tight as she

  
  


But as we progress things shift from hot wet sex into something else. My beloved human Chi-Chi is normally a squirmer, and I love it, trying to keep that tight little body steady as I find her favorite spots is always a big turn on for me. Hearing those squeaks and cries as I hit those G-spots just right. By contrast my pale skinned Chi-Chi is like a vice grip. She has her arms and legs around me, keeping me from going so hard it's kinda distracting. I can’t fuck her harder if I’m worried about how tight she’s holding me. 

She’s grunting madly, almost to the point of dry gasping. Her tongue is lathing itself along the edges of my head as her pussy keeps wrapping itself around me. As I drive in those wet walls loosen up allowing for that smooth stroke inside, yet when I pull back it pulls me back, it's hard to begin really slapping myself inside of her but her body is refusing to let me do that. “Loosen up!” I growl at her, wanting to really start slamming my hips into her but she shakes her head. “This dirty queen decides how we get pleasure.” Her walls twist around me and I hiss.  _ ‘Fuck what was that?’  _

Casting me a grin, she can tell I liked that and instead she begins to gyrate her hips. The circular motion causes her insides to twist and pull my dick in every direction.  _ Fuck its almost painful, but it also feels good!  _ I can feel her cervix with every thrust, those lips kissing at the crown of my cock though I’m not as deep as I would like. I assume that considering her frame and build she’s a bit longer in most aspects. I won’t be able to do my favorite ‘finishing move’ and dump my load right into her womb, pushing aside her barrier so that I can begin filling her to the brim with my cum. Letting me just enjoy as I watch her belly flutter with every spurt. But that doesn’t ruin things for me.

Grunting as I get a little closer Chi-Chi pulls her head alongside mine. Her heavy grunting and moaning are meant as a distraction. Because as I am riding the waves as every inch of my meat is twisted and squeezed inside of her she slides one of those long fingers around my back and down to my ass.

“Dirty, dirty boy.” She repeats and I yelp at the unexpected penetration, the surprise is so complete I nearly throw her off, but her locked limbs prevent that instead I get a cry of surprise at the involuntary stab into the gut. But her whole raw finger only slides up and pushes into rectum, I’m opposed to much of anything going near there. While a brush or a lick is okay nothing should go remotely in my ass, my human wife doesnt mind a little anal play every now and then but I’ve never had the feeling returned even though its a finger the sharp nails almost cut into my poor backside and I hiss. But I’m too close to stop and when she worms that finger a little further inside I pop as she pushes down hard on my prostate. 

I unload quite hard, more intensely than usual and I feel Chi-Chi heave a huge sigh as her walls constrict around me like a python coiling around its prey. Revealing she doesn’t let loose in a cry but a deep heavy wail, her body splashes me with her own wet juices. They flow staining my legs and her own before the excess runs off the side. Her finger leaves me and I let out a sigh of relief, but as my cock continues doing its job to fill her up with its thick cream I see Chi-Chi smiling up at me. “Such a good boy, breeding me. Our many children always need another sibling.” Her hand on my cheek pats me approvingly. No I love you snuggle session before round two, or even a sloppy kiss of affection that my human wife would gift me with, she merely grinned and almost politely thanked me for giving her such a huge orgasm.

Sliding her body backwards, Chi-Chi allows my dick to slide out as it deflates. Bringing two of her fingers down she shamelessly plays with her oversized clit while letting my cum leak from her slit. “So thick,” She drops her hand down to scoop up a palm of my white cum before bringing it up to her mouth. “I want your taint everywhere. Let my whole kingdom know that you fucked their queen again.” 

  
Raising up that hand I watch as it slowly slips down onto her outstretched tongue. Landing just on the tip of her tongue she then swept it up claiming all of my white seed before bringing it back into her mouth. Pausing she rolled it around in her lips before swallowing. “Oh, such much foul saiyan cum.” Taking more handfuls, I watch as she spreads it across her body like lotion. “How father will be furious with me when I walk with another swollen belly from my love slave, won’t it be precious Goku?” Giddy with herself, I wonder what is up with this version of Chi-Chi but as I ponder her words more closely...

_ ‘Love slave?’  _ Really that’s what I am. That raises more questions, but as she dismounts from me and gets up, I feel that she’s done and the mood is quite killed at the moment. More than disappointed I feel I've had enough as well. A unique first time but I can’t imagine this continuing any further.

I grab the ring on my finger and pop it back to its original state. I return to my time, my world to make love to my wife, because just cumming one time won’t be enough for me and I need to compare the two. Purely for scientific reasons of course.

Overall I’d give that Chi-Chi a 6.5, It was slightly above what I would put as average with my wife, my sexy human married real wife, setting the bar at a 9.0. The point scale out of ten as to measure anything that would surpass my expectations, which helped me decide if there is even such a version of my wife? Could anything best the human woman who I fell in love with be bested in bed? I doubt that there is, but I am not afraid of giving it a try and who knows I may be surprised by what is out there.


	2. One Horny Ogre

Eager to keep trying and revel in his conquests, Goku decided to take a little detour from his routine and attempt to find another version of his wife to thoroughly enjoy. Having decided to keep a little mental journal for now as he prepared to jump to another dimension and find perhaps another version of his beautiful bride waiting for him. After finding the Drow Queen Chi-Chi in another sect of existence and wondering what led her to go down that path he pondered what other crazy versions of his wife existed out there.

Yet Goku had to steel himself, he’d come here for one purpose after all. “But enough, thinking, time for some fucking…” He chuckled to himself, bringing up the ring to his eye Goku flipped it to another dimension and blinked as his world view shifted. Though unlike before he wasn’t greeted by a drastic change. He was still on Earth, or something very closely resembling Earth. But the mountain range of his home was gone. “Strange.” He said aloud bringing a finger to his forehead to scratch it in a way to think about what had happened.

Looking to the ring he could see that he had indeed teleported himself. “Oh, well. I wonder where Chi-Chi could possibly be?”

A twirling sound came from behind him, like a heavy object spinning in the air. Turning round, Goku barely missed the thick stone axe coming straight at him. Barely managing to turtle his head down enough to let the thick weapon just barely cut a few hairs from his poor head. “Kyahh!” He cried out in shock, as he watched the thick axe nearly the size of his torso split a tree. Someone had clearly thrown that thing with considerable force. Breaking apart the wood before embedding itself halfway into the ground. 

But as he followed the axe back to its origins Goku saw something… quite large. Pushing aside a tree that  _ she,  _ yes SHE, as the feminie figure came out into the opening that he had been the sole occupant of before. Standing over eight and half feet tall, black hair bound into a large popping ponytail wrapped up in bands of cloth behind her head. Her figure was slender, but still clearly strong with well defined features. Wearing naught but two large metal cups over her breasts connected by a leather strap between them and over the shoulders, that were gargantuan, but for her above average size seemed to fit.  _ She outshames that drow by a fair margin.  _ Goku thought as he examined the new arrival, With nothing but a thin thong covering her cleft and a healthy patch of hair that poked out. Her scent filtered out to him and with a potent scent like that Goku could feel himself almost aroused at the aroma. Such a rich tantalizing smell that left traces to taste.

However, her most striking feature was her face, a large singular horn jutted out from her forehead, ebon black and straight from the forehead, with two deep brown eyes and angled ears.  _ ‘This has to be Chi-Chi… but wow she looks fierce.’  _ In her hand was a large two handed stone axe, the shaft as long as his body and the axe head three times the size of the one no doubt thrown by her.

“Goku! Why you come back!?” Her voice cracking a bit. Goku took her to be angry, but her body posture told him otherwise. She was holding the shaft in a manner that didn’t scream aggression.

Putting his hands up Goku put on a crooked smile as she took a very big step towards him. “Chi-Chi, I-” He swallowed, he what? He didn’t have a clue why she was so emotional.  _ ‘Come on Goku, still your wife in some way, she’s probably really upset that you left for training if it's any venture of a guess. She hates when I leave, I can only assume that she’s upset that I left without telling her…’  _ But he knew there was a small weakness that his human wife had. “I couldn’t just leave. I just want to be here with you.”

Chi-Chi shook her head. “Lie! You run away, always run away! Leave me alone,” Her face averted from him, there he saw her sadness. “left… wanting.” Her eyes watered, “Pretty words, Goku just run! Never time for me.” Just like a switch she sucked up her tears with an unruly snort and grabbed her large axe. “You pay for hurting Chi-Chi!” 

  
“Woah- Chi-Chi don’t-!” Goku did the splits as Chi-Chi attempted to cleave him in two with her axe. 

“Mock Ogre Princess! Me not let you!” She attempted to swing again, the axe head disappearing into the ground as she dropped it with an overhead smash. Leaving Goku to sweat almost.  _ ‘Okay now I might understand why I ran away from this universe’s Chi-Chi.’ _

But the situation was getting a little out of control. He didn’t come here to fight with her, this sexy Ogre was going to be his next conquest. He just had to woo her, and with any Chi-Chi he had to do it right. Her anger always preempted some fun sexy times for this saiyan and he was more than ready to dive right into her.

Goku let Chi-Chi swing again, her heavy blow splitting several trees in half with her axe before she rounded and attempted to impale him. Catching her haft with one hand, his other grasped her hand. Preventing her from trying to kill him, “Chi-Chi. Please, I love you, that's why I’m here.”  _ ‘So to speak anyway…’  _ His inner pervert answered for him

“No, always lie, you never stay!” She barked at him, dropping her forehead almost straight into his, keeping that horn of hers from bashing him square in the face. Trying to wrench her axe from him, she found it almost unmovable. But Goku took his one hand from her wrist and brought it up to cup her cheek. The act startled her, making her eyes widen, but the saiyan knew he had her when she didn’t pull away, his fingers tracing small circles on her skin.  _ ‘Not as soft as the others, but she’s a big hardy woman. I’d expect her skin not to be perfect though.’  _

“Please, Chi-Chi.” He pleaded, “let me show you.” Moving his hand behind hers Goku guided their faces together. Their lips touched and then the gentle kiss was hammered as Chi-Chi drove him into the ground. Her lips hungrily devoured his mouth, the larger size allowing her larger tongue to push into his lips as she smothered him causing him to gasp.  _ ‘Holy-!’  _ Her huge hands wrapped around his back to crush his smaller frame into hers as she ferociously made out with him. 

_ ‘Not at all the dainty little flower or playful drow.’  _ Goku absently thought as she swirled her tongue within his mouth before popping back out, leaving a trail of drool that belonged to her covering his lips. “Me, hate you… but love you too much.” She grinned, planting both of her hands on either side of his head. Warmth spreading over her body, having her little man back again. Her face becoming a darker shade of red. Lowering that head of hers down to have her horn touch the large spikes of Goku’s hair. “How you plan on showing me?”

“I have a few ideas.” Goku cracked a grin back, taking both hands up he cupped the two heavy steel cups holding her huge tits.  _ ‘These things are absolutely massive, that Drow doesn’t hold a candle to these huge puppies.’  _ Goku marveled as they felt like weights as opposed to spongy flesh. Goku ogled this impressive chest, and with the way her sweat was already starting to show around her skin he began to lose control. Bedding the Drow Queen had been one thing, but taking an ogre princess? Consider this challenge accepted.

Now it was time to claim another version of Chi-Chi.

“Ahhh,” Chi-Chi released a gentle moan. She needed her little man. “Nice, not nice enough.” She said grinning down at him hungrily.

Goku reached for the brace holding the chest protector together, and with a simple yank broke the straps and exposed the rigid mounds of her chest to the world. “Lovely,”  _ ‘And so huge.’  _ He thought, certainly dwarfing any woman he’d ever seen. Taking his nose he ran it between the valley of her chest.

“More…” Chi-Chi whined. Feeling Goku’s fingers slide up and cup her right breast with one hand letting his free hand roam across her skin, his fingers squeezing the hard tit making her eyes shut with a light hiss as his fingers traced around the sensitive nub protruding from her breasts. How she wanted some love and affection, Goku’s ministrations felt amazing.

“So full… and nice.” He spoke before pinching one hardened nipple. She resisted the urge to fall down onto her smaller lover, supporting herself but her hips did press themselves down against his. Rolling her large scantily clad cleft over his swelling cock. Her hands turning into fists as she let Goku continue, “More-!” She breathed.

Her sweet lover’s cock… always running away when she wanted him. Craving the satisfaction of a truly large woman like her required. But for some reason her little Goku was being extra sweet. Her mind, even for being slower, didn't care to question it.

While she was lost in the moment Goku sprung. Flipping the two of them over, his feet now settled by her ankles and his head planted in between her swollen boobs. Letting his cock slip out from his pants and push against the small scrap of cloth holding back her delicates. Feeling Chi-Chi goran as his actions slipped the underside against her messy matting of hair, pungent female arousal flowed from the fabric staining his orange pants a darker color as he rocked agaisnt her. “Goku… my Goku.” She bemoaned looking down towards their crotches and saw the way his thick head leaked precum just onto her legs. Goku smirked and drew back and did a half hearted thrust pushing the edges of his dick just an inch into her body dragging the fabric inside of her. The sudden jolt made her body roll, her large tits flopping from the motion until Goku grabbed giant fun bags while grinding into her flooding pussy. She wanted her little man. 

“So… bad… I hate but love you same time.” As she spoke, Chi-Chi brought one hand to cup the back of his head. Letting her head roll back partially submitting to the pleasure.

“Heh, you’re not alone.” Goku said, but Chi-Chi didn’t seem to hear or care. Goku meanwhile was ready to enjoy this babe. Noting that her skin had none of that softness of the previous two, this one had an entirely different feel. It was rougher, her hair which now fell over her shoulder was also coarse. She was a rough and tumble kind of gal. Not that her wielding two massive axes wouldn’t have already told him. But she probably had a taste for,  _ ‘Some rough stuff, and a sturdy ogre probably can take some hard treatment right?’ _ Grabbing the healthy breast Goku rocked the tip towards his lips, capturing the sensitive nipple with his teeth before sucking on it hard.  _ ‘A big girl needs more pleasure,’  _ tugging on the nipple before sucking it back in. 

“Ah, rough! Ugh…” As his tongue swirled around one peak he decided to enjoy his own personal fetish. Taking his teeth Goku bit her right around the areola, not enough to break skin but to leave a visible welt. A mark, his personal one. She smacked his back, hard, nearly breaking his focus. His eyes snapped up to see her biting her upper lip while the other hand fondled her neglected breast. Her cheeks were reddening and that arousal of hers was a punch to the nose.  _ ‘Oh like it rough too? Heh. Well I won’t mind another bite or two.’  _ He smacked her other hand away to chomp on the edge making Chi-Chi buck her hips. “Augh-! Tease, bad tease!” she cried out both of her hands grabbing at her head to avoid smacking her lover off of her, her tongue licking at her palm in an effort to push away this lewd feeling inside of her. Her body rose and fell with Goku atop of it. His efforts to suck both of her wonderful tits continued, one hand mauling the neglected one as he swapped between them, a sharp popping sound escaping from his lips as he switched from one to the other. 

“Your big boobs are wonderful.” An earnest compliment,  _ ‘not the best but good.’  _

Chi-Chi then surprised him, her large hands swept to grab his waist and pull him from his advantageous position,  _ ‘man is she strong!’  _ He wasn’t resisting too hard but, she yanked him up, without hesitation. Her tongue sticking eagerly out of her closed lips as with a firm yank she popped him free from his orange pant confines. “Boobs, good, but man balls are better.”

“Huh- Ughhh!” Chi-Chi’s long tongue swept outwards, rivaling his twelve inch cock and without waist drew him back from his balls to his stomach inside of her mouth. Her horn poking him in the stomach as her lips inhaled him. 

Deepthroating was something Chi-Chi had no problem doing, but with such a larger mouth she was barely gagging on his dick, her wet sloppy tongue assailing his balls inside of her mouth as her teeth locked him in place. Moving would result in one painful and sharp exit but the bruising pressure she was swatting his poor sacks around with were quite displesant.

Chi-Chi’s eyes flicked up to him, “Give me cum, want fresh cum.” She told him, her lips slurping around his cock as Goku’s hand held onto her one large horn. The other bracing on her shoulder. The pleasure almost outmatched by the bruising pain. His teeth grit until Chi-Chi finally pushed his balls from her mouth and sucked him with more force than an industrial vacuum.  _ The Extra lung power-!  _

_ No beautiful woman’s head bobbing up and down on my cock, no this one is straight up using my dick like a straw!’  _ “Cum!” She almost demanded, getting upset that her lover wasn’t giving her the much needed protein. 

“Ahhh- Hahh, Chi-Chi. Could-Could I chan-change things ahhh up!” He said between pained breathes. Her frustration changed from a simple blowjob to using her lips to smack his dick between them and pull down.  _ ‘It hurts like hell! No wonder I run away-!’  _ Perhaps his other self disappearing made more sense now!

“No- Cum in mouth! Cum!” She repeated though partially muffled as her tongue swirled around his cock wrapping around half of it and constricting around, her mouth pussy feeling much less painful and letting Goku ease up on being so rigid with pain. Her warm mouth repeated the long drags of her tongue, as she tasted the bits of pre-cum slipping from his cock. Her head continued to bob forward and backward, not caring that Goku had her horn gripped tightly, it allowed him to move easier with the benefit of a little horn play helped get her wetter. 

Goku felt immeasurably better. Finally able to get into it. She was slurping on his dick with less force and more finesse and her enthusiasm helped play into it. He couldn’t imagine this type of situation when he had flipped the ring but he was surely glad to be able to enjoy it. However, he wasn’t the only one who was currently enjoying themselves.  _ ‘Holy fuck!’  _ His head dropped forward and his gaze caught one hand currently pawing away at her cleft. Laying on her back with one hand she had shoved apart her cloth undergarment and began aggressively fingering herself. Watching two wet fingers hammering down at her opening.

Feeling Goku balanced well enough the ogre princess was eager to gratify herself, imagining the taste of warm cum blasting into her mouth had gotten her horny enough and with his frame allowing her to just roll her head to take almost all of him to her tonsils without trouble she wanted her own pleasure. With one hand toying with her wet pussy the other grasped and worked her breasts that Goku was just inches from.

“Uhh… Chi-! Chi-!” Goku was feeling it, feeling the thick swirls around the head of his dick there was little holding him back now. Grabbing the sides of her face, just behind those angled ears Goku wanted to be fucking as well. Ramming his cock to the back of her throat caused the girls eyes to widen. So lost in her own desires she had forgotten she was alone. But she didn’t resist, one finger drove into her wet nether lips while the other hand pinched and rolled her clit with the same vigor as the man fucking her mouth. His long cock showing no mercy, she just breathed through her nose as he came close to making her choke, but she was getting close.

“Fuck-Fuck-! Your mouth!”  _ ‘Yes cum! Fuck mouth!’  _ Chi-Chi thought as her horn tapped against Goku’s chest when his hips clashed against her lips time and time again. Goku moaned; the wet slap of his balls against her chin joining in the chorus of their perverted game.

“I-I’m. Here it is!” Goku was running out of steam! But he didn’t want to just coat her mouth in cum, oh no. This woman deserved a covering send off. Grabbing the base of his cock he pulled out of Chi-Chi’s gaping mouth.

  
“Hey-!” Her protest came but as her climax was so close she couldn’t afford to shove him back inside, but a warm spray hit her open mouth. Another blasted along her cheek, a third between her brows, and a fourth covered her left eye.

Goku stroked himself off letting the last bits of his cum dribble onto her tongue which was hanging out eagerly for him.  _ ‘Damn!’  _ Was all he could think of until Chi-Chi’s body jolted, the uncontrollable squirming of her climax had her legs flailing as she thrust her fingers in and out for several more moments. Dragging out that ecstasy for a few more moments as she let Goku’s own spunk fill more of her mouth.

Chi-Chi drew back her tongue only to reopen her mouth and show her lover that she had taken everything she had been offered. “Waste on face.” She half giggled and scolded. Bringing one finger to swipe his cum up and bring it to her mouth.

“Maybe, but I couldn’t resist marking your beautiful face.” He chuckled sliding off to the side of her body.

“Hope you have more, me not done.” She told him eagerly, as the large horn on her head pulsed and extended several more inches from her forehead upwards. “Me hungry… for more!” Climbing onto her side before looking ready to pounce on Goku like a feral cat.

  
_ ‘While I want to fuck her, I can’t not taste her. I have to do this right. It won’t be a fair grade if I don’t get my head between those legs.’  _ Yet Chi-Chi wasn’t ready to being playing coy as he was shoved onto his back, “Fuck me… Fuck me little man!” Her larger horn now twice as high up as it was before. Trying to climb overtop of him and smother him between her chest, like any man would enjoy. 

But Goku disappeared making Chi-Chi snort her eyes looking around. “Goku? Goku?” Lifting up her hand perhaps wondering if he’d shrunk himself or something. Yet the playful slap on her ass alerted her that he was not beneath her. Grunting her head turned back around towards him. “Lay down so I fuck you!” A low growl and a flash of teeth to pressure Goku to do as he was being told. But the saiyan just laughed.

“No, not yet, you got to eat me.” He said wagging a finger at her. “It’s only fair that I eat you.” Pulling down the thong like underwear with a smooth pull exposing a thicket of pubic hair that was soaked, the glistening trails already halfway down to her knees.

“No-! Fuck me!” She shouted angrily, but Goku ignored her. “Goku-!” She warned again, but he dropped his head down inhaling that smell. It was overpowering his nose,  _ ‘top quality for smell… but how do we taste.’  _ Rolling down her large muscular ass giving it a good squeeze to feel more muscle than soft cheeks. It reminded him of her chest, less spongy softness and more hardy woman. Despite her growls her cheeks were shaking, only assuring Goku that he had made the right choice. Pulling apart her pussy with his thumbs, it was an oasis of soft pink flesh inside,  _ ‘nice view’.  _ Feeling his dick already beginning to swell back again Goku began his assault

“Gahh, Goku-!” Chi-Chi’s head slammed into the ground as Goku began his feast. His rear position only let him spread her apart so his tongue could go drive into her wanting depths. That talented oral muscle spread inside of her. Digging along a wall and coiling around her passages like a wet cock, her body squeezed and tensed all around him trying to keep him in place. “You-! Aghhh!” His mouth ministrations left her a grunting and heaving mess. Her ass rocking against his face. Even allowing his nose to tease her black pubic hair covering her ass. The warm breath and frenzied pace let her legs spread wider allowing him to drive deeper into her wet loins. When had been the last time her little man did this too her?

Goku’s mouth proudly sang his praises of her taste.  _ ‘So rich! This is all natural and rich pussy nectar.’  _ It had Chi-Chi’s flavor but there was just so much more of it. A rich honey with a light salty aftertaste as her sweat flowed around him. Smacking the top of her ass he forced Chi-Chi’s backside to bend so that he could go from her clit to base in full sweeps. Chi-Chi just smacked her hands into the ground wheezing through her teeth.

His high marks for quality as he kissed the sides of her delicate flower, her labia pulsing as she was obviously quickly rising to another orgasm. He had to check one more thing before giving this ass a solid score.  _ That blowjob might’ve been rougher than i’d like but this is fantastic… but I have to have her  _ **_whole_ ** _ ass examined’  _ With the hint of a grin Goku’s thumb pushed against the edge of her sphincter and then popped inside without too much trouble.

“Hnnghh… No… No” Chi-Chi said hissing as Goku’s thumb rolled within her tightening passage. Perspiration was dripping from her forehead, breaking into a heavy wail as Goku pressed down with his thumb and up with his tongue and hitting her G-spot perfectly from two directions. Nails raked into the ground as her climax was building again. “Aaggh. S-Stop-!” She told him her body in a less than glorious position as Goku thumbed her poor ass while his tongue continued to assail.

_ ‘Cum for me. Cum!’  _ Goku mentally willed before doing one final trick to send his newest  _ Milk  _ into heaven. Smoothing down one palm from where it once held open her delicate lips, his fingers slickened with the excesses of her juices he pinched her clit between two fingers.

“Noooo-!” Chi-Chi wailed, the stimulation of her asshole being fingered, Goku’s tongue, and now her pleasure nub. She came undo, her climax squirting out from between her legs and a small trickle of golden liquid escaped hitting Goku’s hand before splashing onto the ground.  _ ‘Why? Why he do that? I always pee like child!’  _ She mulled as her legs trembled, she preferred fucking for a reason!

Goku wasn’t disgusted by another version of his Milk just letting go. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been exposed to waterworks. Her poor body shuddered slightly as he disrobed and climbed up from behind her. The side of her face still planted in the ground as she panted found a warm reception as their lips kissed again. It was a tad strange considering she was so much bigger than he was used to, but he managed to swap the taste of her honey back into her own mouth. “Now you’re ready to be fucked.” He told her with a playful grin.

“Was ready before…” She looked away, her face becoming redder, her horn now even longer as it topped Goku’s unruly spiky mane. “Why you always play with ass? Me hate that!” 

Holding back his laughter, Goku found the comparisons to his Chi-Chi amusing. His beloved milk always chastised him for anal, but she had grown to love the backdoor. Especially when she forgot to take her pill and still wanted to get fucked. Sure she might walk funny and not sit right for a day or two, but she came so much harder when he fucked her ass. She was probably a bit too refined to admit she loved anal.

Smacking her ass playfully Goku rocked his cock up into her slit, slickening himself plenty with her juices. Chi-Chi eagerly pushed back up onto all fours as she appeared eager to get what she had been asking for. The extra large cheeks already covered in a mixture of her own cum and sweat slid up and down along his chest. Each dip and groove slathered in a fresh layer of each of her body’s liquids. His hands gripped her sides, Goku pressed a kiss into her lower back. “Ready?” Enjoying egging on his Ogre wife just a little bit more.

“Fuck me or else!” She shouted slamming her ass into him with enough to make him grunt. Playfulness was one thing, but he’d been away for so long! Craving her lover, the man who laid his seed inside of her body needed to do it again and again! 

His thick tip pushed against the outer walls of her snatch, her mind body tensed. It was so close! The pressure steadily increasing. Her need was growing by the second, much like her horn her body yearned for him to start giving her the pounding she needed.

Releasing a groan she felt her petals spread, Goku’s cock pushing into her snatch; Chi-Chi now shuddering as he crawled deeper. It twitched all the way until it about reached her cervix. Goku held back his own voice, she wasn’t the tightest by far, but by the kai’s themselves she was super warm, he could feel himself ready to melt inside of her as her body embraced his cock with gentle squeezes.  _ ‘One more to the list!’  _ He thought blissfully before grunting. “You’re so warm.” Saying tight would be a bit of a stretch for him.

_ Yes… Yes… YES!’  _

He was back inside of her… where he belonged. No other ogre men had ever been ablet to claim her cunt. Only Goku was allowed inside of her body. “More, more.” Milk said, her voice almost trembling as she pushed herself back against him before sliding forwards, going untils he felt his cock ready to pop free before driving back into him. The thrust was just about able to kiss her womb as her body opened up to him, sliding forwards and then slamming back to the hilt. 

Goku remained quiet as he anchored back letting Chi-Chi set the pace. It was such a different feeling, a woman that wasn’t gripping him to death, unlike the other versions which needed that moment, this large Chi-Chi could handle his whole length without even breaking her stride. He remained quiet resting on his knees as he got to enjoy having her slap her hips backwards against him. Her large breasts flowing with her body, and the taught skin of her ass recoiling with every wet slap. “You feel so good Chi-Chi.”

Reaching forward and having just barely enough reach he claimed her heavy bosom in his palms. He’d wanted to play with these giant things more but she had distracted him, plus holding onto her tits while she fucked him just had quite the appeal. Unlike holding a smaller frames hips he was certain he could fuck her without of breaking her so soon… surely right?

“Hnng… Kami!” Chi-Chi yelled as Goku began to increase the pace. Her fingers curled into the grass with the first smack of Goku’s hips. His force shoved her entire body. “Harder! Deeper! Faster!” Is all that she could proclaim as soon the wet smack of his balls hitting her nub as he drew back and pulled her back while he drove back in with her tits making this giant woman feel the rush of pleasure she had been craving. Her heavy tits were also mauled by Goku’s finger’s pinching, squeezing rolling, kneading them together. She could feel herself sweating “YES-!”

Chi-Chi was exhilerated as Goku began fucking her like it was there first time, she was being slowly josteld forwards with every hard smack. “Fuck me! Fuck me!” She pleaded with him. Never had it felt like this before. Normally they had a coupling with them getting it on fast, hard, and heavy with her on top. But mounted like a dog? Oh it was more than welcome! Goku propped himself up, his thrusts now driving down, forcing Milk to fall to her elbows from the added bonus of his hard stabbing into her crotch. Goku’s pace shifted as her passage tightened up he began a series of short thrusts not drawing himself more than a few inches before burying back inside of her.

“Ahhhh-!” The princess cried, her teeth visible as she ground her teeth together. If only they were in different positions then she could smother his lips, but his shorter size only let him lick across the back of her neck and feather her long ears with nibbles and kisses. But she needed him deeper, balancing one leg on the ground she swung the other one up. Hooking over the side of Goku’s shoulder. Split on her side, she allowed Goku to grab the large thigh and use it to drive further into her.

Releasing a grunt, Goku more than eagerly latched onto her leg. “You’re so warm. I don’t want to stop fucking you.” Grabbing it tightly Goku drove into her sideways. The extra stretching letting his thick cock slap into the head of her womb.

Chi-Chi screamed as her body was shaken from the powerful penetration. Being submissive like this was so nice, when Goku wasn’t forcefully pinned beneath her. She craved being the actual recipient of his affections! Her body jolted with ripples as her body was being fucked like never before. One hand held onto the ground, clinging for dear life as the other smacked at the grip on her thigh. Holding onto him so that he might continue fucking her.

The two became a gutteral mess of grunts and groans. Goku felt the warm depths constricting around him, scraping along her walls and hitting that right spot that caused her body to spasm. The rising orgasm was coming closer and closer. Her forehead dripped with sweat as Goku forced more and more of that pleasure to come, the wet slap of balls and the squelches of her pussy came faster and faster as he crashed his hips against hers. But she was not alone as the swelling of his cock began to signal he was ready to cum too.

“Cum! Cum with me!” Chi-Chi’s body began to tighten up, her fingers were tearing chunks of Earth from the ground while the other locked around three of Goku’s fingers and squeezed. That moment was about to finally explode. She was. Just about!. There! Her desperate pants and moans were indecipherable as her lover just fucked his heart out. But he flipped her on her back. Her fingers twisting as her legs snapped around his back pulling him as deep as she could into her warm channel. Goku pulled her lips up for a wet kiss. Sharing their pleasure, but his head to twist to the side as the enlarged horn which had begun to split from the top prevented his forehead from connecting. Yet neither cared, with his lips on hers. His cock spearing into her depths, she was ready. “Goku-! CUMMING-!” She bellowed into his lips while locking every single limb around him.

He could feel it as her entire body sucked him into her. Her walls squeezing him, begging to be coated with thick white cum, but he wasn’t just there yet. He pushed further, her walls tightening every inch he pushed deeper. Until his hips settled against her crotch, did Goku finally let go.

Chi-Chi became lost as the rush of a powerful climax had her shaking. With her back arching off the ground her eyes shut tight, Chi-Chi just thrashed about like the wild woman she was. Her cries shook the ground as she pulled Goku so tightly as to let him begin to pulse inside of her. She squirted all over his cock again, her juices spilling out and onto her legs as she felt the warm blasts begin to coat her inside only further prolonging the bliss of their union. It had been so long since she had ever come this hard! It was why her Goku was her only man!

Firmly cemented inside of her by her clamping cunt, giant arms, and massive legs Goku closed his eyes as he buried his face inside of her bust. Enjoying as he let his white seed splatter her insides many times, his balls had worked overtime to make sure he gave her one hell of a send off.  _ ‘This was incredible… I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t fuck this fine woman all the time?’  _ In no move to remove himself from her, Goku felt her hands slide up and into his hair, her large palms cupping his face. “My Goku.”

Chuckling Goku lifted his head up and stared into a wickedly grinning Chi-Chi except… her horn had split into two large angled ones. “Time I fuck you.” Her body swelled gaining several inches of muscle mass all around and while he was still lost in a drunken lust filled haze she slammed him onto his back. His cock still inside of her but losing its rigid shape as his eyes widened. 

“Chi-Chi… Uhh could we take a break?” He said trying not to look nervous or worried as sweat dripped from his forehead. The already large Ogre princess had gotten even  _ Bigger!  _

“No, You fuck me more. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” She shouted angrily, grabbing his hands she planted them into the ground. Her weight almost doubled as she slammed her hips down onto him making Goku almost feel like he was punched in the gut. Goku opened his mouth to protest only to find a large tongue pushing inside of his. Leaving his hands pinned beneath her large fingers Goku struggled for quite some time to finally flip the ring and get himself out of there.

_ Score… For Ogre Chi-Chi I give her a score of 5.0. First are the cons! _

_ She really lost points when she became a sex madden beast, it wasn’t the worst but I won’t lose the bruises she gave me for a week! I still have some soreness in my balls too, trying to keep a cool composure when making love to my wife back in my own time was almost difficult given how sore I was. Her score would’ve been higher had I not realized that she had no concept of restraint. _

_ Pros: Not the tightest cunt but her warmth was definitely great. She’s a sturdy gal capable of taking some abuse and doesn’t mind a little cum shower, active- to a point! Body was so so, it wasn’t amazing or bad. Overall she was pretty but had little in terms of looks to my wife and even the drow who I gave some exotic points too. But if I ever consider going back to that version again, I’ll need some senzu beans for me and a sedative to keep her under control.  _


	3. Fairy Sized

With an eagerness of his younger self on his first quest for the dragonballs Goku’s finger flicked the ring, activating it and sending himself into another unknown land. The more and more perverted saiyan in him relishing the chance of another Chi-Chi. The pain from the previous coupling had passed and with a self stamped grade plastered on the multiverse of wives he had to sample.

Today was going to be another interesting day, his newest location passing strangely like some before. Yet to arrive in some similar dark confines when he bedded the Drow Queen. But unlike the Ogre world Goku was graced with something a tad more delicate.

A world that was more lush and vibrant than anything he’d ever experienced on Earth. A veritable living forest of sorts as Goku’s boots touched the ground he could see all sorts of rustling in the plant life. Though as they shifted and seemed to dance as Goku moved about the place. Brilliant blue flowers spread their petals far releasing a pleasant aroma. Orange vines shifted and moved coiling around the dark oak trees making the vibrancy stand out.

His boots walked past the red roses that seemed to be moving with the slight breeze almost dancing to his arrival. Or perhaps they were signaling it to someone else?

“Aiiiieee-!” A voice screeched, the sheer pitch was so high Goku almost wondered if there was a dog whistle nearby. But the sound had direction and momentum and from where he was currently standing the sound was coming closer.

A figure darted from around a tree and with a near glitter like flair sparkling off of the new arrival in a sort of dazzling display. Despite what appeared to be almost palm sized Goku himself felt the force hit him enough that his lungs coughed up a small amount of air as his chest felt the impact. “You’re here! You’re here! You’re here-!” The voice decried vocally squealing as his orange gi was gripped with some force and Goku bent his head down to view a most-unique sight.

“Oh honey it’s been so long since I last saw you-!” Fluttering up on a pair of dragonfly style wings that were a beautiful light green flapping behind her back with the pace of a hummingbird coming wearing a violet rose as a garment, was a small fairy. Her face of her human counterpart save for slightly pointy ears but nothing like the drow, and her hair cut into a small short bob around her ears. No long locks, though Goku was sure his nose hairs were longer than any hair on her body, or her body itself-though he might be overthinking that just a bit.

“Hey-there, Chi-Chi? How are.. You?” He felt slightly awkward talking to the mini version of his wife.  _ ‘Kami she is so tiny She could probably hug my thumb?’  _

She blushed, using her foot as if she was playing in the sand. “Waiting for my wonderful husband to come home to his beautiful wife.”

Laughing it off Goku wondered if this might be a little too- different even for him.  _ ‘I mean seducing an ogre or a drow is one thing. But I mean come on I can’t… I can’t have sex with that! If she were like ten times bigger sure she might reach my hips but I mean come on!’  _ Goku scratched his head wondering if this would have to be the first no-go of his little adventure. It felt a little too soon to start but seriously how could he do it, the fundamental aspect would kill her! Did he even have a sexual relationship with her, I mean sure he might not have ever pushed himself into having a relationship if Chi-Chi couldn’t have one.

Goku had to ask a simple question, “How’s the family been?”  _ ‘Either I’ll get a confused look or an answer to a very curious question of mine.’  _

Chi-Chi flapped her wings up to his shoulder sitting down, her weight was so negligible he couldn’t even feel a difference. “Oh Gohan is doing fine, he’s working with the supreme kai on something and Goten is probably up to no good with Trunks I’d imagine. But that’s no big deal, come on let’s go home Goku! It’s been far too long since you and I got to be together.” Her voice dropping slightly to imply what the saiyan had come here for.

Of course, while relieved that she and he had done it, he wasn’t quite sure how this would actually go.  _ ‘Oh well, I suppose I’ll figure it out.’  _

Led along by the fairy Goku just smiled as they walked to there home, which was quite surprising. An actual village-a fairy one- but a small town cloistered around what Goku assumed to be there home. Dozens of other smaller fairies littered the area. All of them just as fast and as cheerful as Chi-Chi.

_ ‘Apparently there’s just one big happy family here.’  _ Though as he came to view his house it didn’t have the same family appeal as the one from his universe. A large tree, which Goku assumed to be hollowed out jutted upwards from the ground. A large door framed at the tree base which he opened and stepped inside. 

“You just make yourself as comfortable as you can sweetie, I’ll go freshen myself up.” With a childlike giggle the little fairy disappeared into a small alcove cut into the wall, no bigger than the size of a china cabinet and with small doors fit obviously for her.

Goku took in a full grasp of his surroundings. There was a double size bed that was able to fit into the main area, in addition there was a pull out dining table, it was anchored upwards into the wall and had a large suspended pole that came down to support it when dropped. There were few amenities that he could compare to Earth as he looked over the surroundings. 

The lack of a fridge and stove was disappointing, but he didn’t ‘live’ here after all. His eyes slowly wandered to what was being suspended by the windowsill outside.

Around the walls were varying sizes of plants, but they weren’t normal plants like from Earth.

Many were fitted with picture frames, not big ones, but enough for Goku to see without squinting and trying to decipher what he was looking at. Tulips holding several of their wedding, but with how Goku looked at his father in law. It was clear he was just a fairy king, the face and beard remained on a similar sized body to that of his daughter.

“Still myself.” Goku commented looking at the picture, absentmindedly stroking his chin as he saw the next series of pictures. From which Goku could see his firstborn. Gohan and-! Goku blinked, bringing one hand to rub his eyes. Clearly he had to be seeing this wrong.  _ ‘That’s not possible, I mean- just how?’  _

“He was one cutie of a baby.” A voice twittered next to him, Goku had heard her coming close, his eyes shifting to the side to see Chi-Chi. Dropping the flower for exchange for a pure see through one piece nightie. A light shade of pink that hid absolutely nothing, it was probably better off to call it transparent save the frilly edges and bottom.

“Y-Yeah.” The saiyan looked at his wife’s counterpart who had quite the devilish little blush on her face. 

Striding up to him on his shoulder, “How about we pollinate this flower one more time.” She whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek so faintly Goku wouldn’t have really known if he hadn’t watched her do it.

“Sounds good Chi-Chi.” He replied smiling. 

Then Chi-Chi did a small flip into the air and with a large poof out came the woman who was cradling his son in the picture. 

A small girl-relative to Goku- about as big as Goku remembered when he first met Chi-Chi. Her head touched just underneath his chin as her feet lightly kicked around his waist as he held her under her arms. 

“Oh it’s so nice to have you back!” Goku felt uncomfortable as she even spoke with that voice, though he didn’t exactly remember it he was certain she had that childish voice.

“Eh, you know I can’t stay away for too long.” He told her slightly looking towards another section of the tree house.  _ ‘Come on Goku you can’t do this-!’  _ The feeling of a tiny child version of his wife. This was crossing the line for him. I mean really, he wasn’t okay with banging his wife when she was maybe a quarter of his size. Not that he wanted to actually try and bang the finger sized version either. But this was just screaming wrong, wrong, wrong!

Imaging himself going back in time finding Chi-Chi and then trying to pound her slit mercilessly was just one step too far over the line. Probably not for some, but Goku did have a set of principles and screwing what felt like an eleven year old was on his no-no list.

But if Goku felt reluctance his partner didn’t. Her nightgown dropped away, it had increased in size just as magically as she had, revealing a small flat chest with small buds, tiny penny size pink crowns were the only real sign that what existed below were breasts.

Her strength belied her size as her fingers pulled at Goku’s neck drawing his neck down for one sloppy kiss. Her tongue rolled out and into his mouth, surprised at her forwardness. They swapped saliva as Goku’s moral compass began to deteriorate as the sweet taste and fragrance began to overrule his higher functions. The tiny face barraged his oral muscle quickly, she seemed more intent on kissing than he was.

With a nudge she pushed Goku back towards the bed. Following her lead, the larger man sat backwards as Chi-Chi mounted him. His hands almost encompassed her waist while her tiny fingers pulled at the back of his head.

For being such a small form she had control over herself. Dropping his own hands he felt the super smooth and soft skin of her back, able to run his fingers along. Noting the extra squish as he pushed in his digits along her back making it arch and her chest to push against his gi. 

Chi-Chi’s hands found the rough texture to be not to her liking, deciding that it had to go; she merely drew a small symbol over his back and before the saiyan could even hope to figure it out. Both of his shirts vanished, landing in a lump on the floor several feet away.

Pausing from their kiss, Goku looked down at this fairy version of his wife.  _ ‘It feels good and wrong.’  _ Yet he reminded himself that he had come to sample every single flavor of his wife. He’d already bagged a drow and an ogre, this one just happened to be much smaller.

But she was also capable of giving birth to his sons which meant that this version of himself didn’t have a problem with it.  _ So I shouldn’t either!  _ Steeling his determination, Goku took a breath and fortified his thoughts.  _ No giving up,  _ he told himself as he was pushed back as Chi-Chi’s leg split quite far, not even able to properly straddle him with her small frame. 

If there existed any hesitation in those brown eyes Goku didn’t see it as those small fingers touched his chest and slowly worked down his muscles to his own nipples, “Hnn,” She hummed before leaning down placing small kisses against his skin. “My rough and tumble husband…” Moving to stroke the side of her face against his flesh. 

A pink tip emerged from her lips lightly licking at the edges of his nipple before lightly teasing the top. Letting her free hand slide down along his stomach, the small nails tracing along the grooves of his abs but could go no further as her arm reached its limit though she continued unperturbed.

The small but plump frame looked more cute then attractive, as Goku watched her slide herself closer to his thighs. Settling back on her haunches just before his waist Chi-Chi pulled down his pants and then with that childlike giggle removed his underwear to reveal a slightly swelling erection. “Oh, looks like you’re not quite ready yet.”

Goku tried to laugh it off nervously as he himself couldn’t stop looking at the small woman, but he’d consigned himself to such an experience. Plus it was going better than his last adventure. I mean he could only imagine how tight a body that small could be.  _ So small, so narrow, she must feel amazing.  _ Pep talking himself had his cock swelling up and Chi-Chi patted the large phallus with her hands enthusiastically. 

The size of her hands didn’t even allow both of her hands to wrap around the entire thing. She could barely get halfway around, but she gave him a smile as a small glistening substance began to slip out from the slit of his cock. The tiny hands began to rub alongside his heated flesh. Each hand rising up together while pushing against the rigid veins of his cock until both of her thumbs were teasing the tip. Rolling back down she repeated it several times.

“That feels… good.” Goku praised, it was a change of pace and he enjoyed it.

“If only it were a bit smaller,” Chi-Chi teased but looked at him. “I could have much more fun but I don’t mind this little tree being all mine.” Her ministrations increased in speed and she then pushed his dick straight down against his flesh. One hand gripping just at the crown while the other smoothed down and massaged just where his sack met his erection.

“So nice.” Goku’s head rolled backwards a smile beginning to show. “You’re great Chi-Chi.”

“Yes I am,” She leaned forward and planted a small peck against his length. “But let’s not play coy, I know you want it in my mouth.”

_ ‘Like you wouldn’t believe,’  _ He just remained quiet letting her do her part. Her tongue parted her lips, exposing a small little pink tip and began to lick at the side of his cock. Running up from base to tip, the warm breath of her nose sent a tremor through him. Goku just laid his head back, his eyes closed just letting his wife do the work.

“Not taking me serious honey?”

“Huh what-?”

She then did something that shocked him, her hands planted on either side of his legs. She opened her mouth and then dropped her head downwards. Goku felt as if he’d been punched straight in the gut. The audible cry of strangled pleasure as his leg twitched. Looking up from his one perched arm, Goku couldn’t believe it.

His entire cock was gone, vanished inside of the girlish frame. Her lips were bulging, cheeks red with strain, but she was kissing his stomach as she took every single inch without pause. Her throat was bulging as she remained locked against him. 

After several seconds she pulled back releasing a thick gasp as she coughed, “Did you get bigger?” She said rubbing her throat. “You never reached my stomach before.”

_ ‘Holy shit-!’  _ Goku couldn’t have believed it without just experiencing it. His wife could normally deepthroat him but never to that extreme…  _ ‘Maybe there’s really something to this wife of mine.’  _ “Aww, are you giving up already Chi-Chi?” Goku sounded sad as Chi-Chi’s face threw up an angry pout.

“I am not-!” Her fists were on her hips. 

Chuckling, Goku reached out and pulled her up into his chest. Licking his lips he stared down at the small woman with devious intentions that only made her blush. “Of course you aren’t. You wouldn’t be Chi-Chi if you gave up, now let’s get serious.” 

  
Before she could ask what he even meant, he flipped her upside down, spreading her small legs apart to expose a tiny cunt, no hair, barely a bump over her hips. It wouldn’t be fair to not return the favor, besides he always wanted to know how good a woman could taste if he could reach as deep as possible with his tongue. 

Legs split apart, Goku let his tongue slide up down the thin slit trying to expose the delicate little nub of pleasure with his actions as his wife was suspended upside down, her small hands not objecting to stroking his cock. A ripple of pleasure escaped along with a moan of approval, “Harder.” She whimpered as the saiyan played delicately with her. But this little woman only continued to surprise him. “Use that saiyan tongue on me tongue fuck me like you mean it!”

“Oh, don’t you worry.” Goku said before using his two hands which were close enough to his head to spread apart her ripe pink pussy, looking just as youthful as he would’ve imagined. “Delicious.” A lecherous grin ready to form as Goku leaned forward his entire mouth covering the tiny slit before driving deep with one hard thrust.

Chi-Chi released a panicked cry as the long flexible organ swept down into her body, rough edges scraped down into her body. WIth such a shock her hands released the large phallus and touched at her stomach, the skin moving as Goku’s tongue pushed and dipped along her walls. 

_ So soft and rich.  _ Goku’s tongue slipped and pushed forcing the small woman to scream as her body began to tighten, her insides squeezing around Goku’s tongue doing its best to constrict unknowingly trying to force one of his extremities to orgasm which it could not and Goku’s tongue continued to move as the the tiny frame twisted and trashed her body all around squirming without any sense of control. 

Riding out her first quick orgasm Goku sampled her nectar and found it non-displeasing, there wasn’t much of it. But he couldn’t expect much when compared to the Ogre that was easily six times this Chi-Chi’s size if not more.

With a whimper her legs fell and her hands just lay unmoving by Goku’s thighs. She was coming down from a blissful high only further elevated by the rush of blood going to her head right now. Remaining in the afterglow of her pleasure until Goku’s tongue withdrew and teased a very small hole with his soaked tongue.

“M-My ass?” She sounded trepid as the long tongue rolled around the edges of her anus dipping along the hole but without penetrating it. “Ahh, Goku N-N-No p-please don’t touch me there… that’s f-f-filthy!” 

“You’d best convince me not too.” He laughed against her flesh. Chi-Chi’s face had flushed a complete cherry red. She was adorable, but as his tongue wiggled against her back door her fingers grabbed the crown of his cock and brought it too her lips. 

Sucking on it vigorously, unable to deepthroat him since he was holding her waist. The tiny mouth sucked on him tightly allowing his head to rub against the roof and bottom of her mouth as her licked at the slit. 

Letting his head fall back slightly the saiyan was truly amazed, letting the pleasure roll through him. But he wasn’t going to let Chi-Chi get off easy. He had many more inches of aching cock that was bereft of her affections and he was ready to cum himself.

Wrapping one arm tighter around her waist one dropped to the back of her head. Just as Chi-Chi’s mouth opened to question him he pushed her head down. Several inches vanished down into her throat as Goku gripped her hair and head forcing her bob up and down. A gurgle escaped as her throat was forced to accept the thick intruder.

As her eyes began to roll back and lightheadedness was quickly overtaking Chi-Chi felt the pulse inside of her mouth and deep in her throat as the swelling increased and her mouth could only accept Goku firing his pearly white jizz up her throat and into her stomach.

Several long moments later the hand relented and her head popped off, a thick gasp of air and several trails of cum dribbled from her mouth as she slipped down and onto the bed. “You’re so rough!” She complained looking up at him with a glare.

“I can’t help it sorry.” 

Wiping the back of her mouth free from her spittle and cum that dripped from her mouth, Chi-Chi merely returned a defiant glare but as Goku let her move she sat backwards her tiny little bottom pushing against Goku’s chest as she semi limp penis hung just above her entrance. 

Grinning Goku leaned his head down to kiss and lick at her neck. “Ready?” His hands moving to run over her chest, his finger playing with her idle nipples, the tiny nubs were pointed but the saiyan wished he could have just a little more to play with. But the little woman lifted his chin up with her hand and kissed him.

“I’m always ready.” Her lips whispered as she pressed their heads together.

His palms slid downwards grasping her hips and lifting her up as his cock regained its full attention and angled himself just right letting the head push into her narrow lips. Then she dropped, the barest hint of resistance as his entire dick was all but swallowed up. Grabbing onto Goku’s wrists for stability, Chi-Chi stopped when there was no more space for her to go down. A few inches remained unstuffed inside of her as her mouth hung open. “Ahhh. So… big~” 

A large bulge extended out from her belly. The visible outline of the saiyan male inside of her showing almost proudly poking into her belly as if it were going to burst free. “Yes. Yes-!” Her voice cried as the saiyan rocked her up and down. 

There was no painful tight coils but a warm gripping flesh that wrapped around him in a warm and wet grasp. Bouncing up and down in tune with a quick rhythm as Goku laid back allowing Chi-Chi to control the pace. Straddling him in reverse the small woman braced her knees on the saiyans’ thighs as she planted her forelimbs onto the mattress and began to bounce herself up and down. 

Free from restraint and and the rush of pleasure as his tip connected with her womb made her erratic, Chi-Chi’s body shaking as her head dropped down to watch the pleasure herself as it rolled through her body. His cock anchored and reaching so deep was drawing out more whorish moans as she bucked her hips up and down. 

The tips of her toes began to curl as she abused her own body, chasing that pleasure that only a monster saiyan male could give her. Her tongue hung outwards from her mouth as she connected their groins before gyrating her hips around. Leaving no section of her insides untouched. The area between her legs splashed with her own juices coating the tops of Goku’s thighs and his balls with her feminie oils that made the pleasing squelch of their bodies grow even more lewd, but also arousing.

“You’re so warm Chi-Chi,” grasping her ass, his fingers squeezed the small mounds on her backside, her body twisted all around him, never painful or too tight. Chi-Chi’s tiny hole felt just wonderful. 

“And you~!” Her voice almost hiccuped as she raised her waist up halfway, her legs not allowing her to go further as she was still bent over on all fours. Her head turned back towards him with a flushed face, panting heavily as she began to wear herself down. “Need to fuck me!” A desperation to reach her own climax was building and she wanted Goku to do his part.

_ ‘All you had to do was ask’  _ Goku flipped upwards, keeping Chi-Chi spicketed on his cock he shoved her down into the mattress, her fingers grasping the edge of the bed frame as Goku began to slap his hips into her from behind. His balls slapping into her tiny clit with force, each time Chi-Chi jolted from the extra pleasure. The ogre liked it rough but this one didn’t seem to care at all how hard he was being on her body, excluding her mouth.  _ ‘ I wonder’  _ Goku thought as he held her hips tightly and began to fuck her harder, faster than he’d ever done his human wife.

Chi-Chi became a torrent of stricken gasps, her voice unable to find purchase as nothing but garbled sentences escaped. She could neither cuss or praise her lover’s efforts as the bed began to shake from its position. Goku’s hard cock drove into her again and again and she could only focus on breathing as her legs began to kick and flail.

“Ugh… you feel so good!” Goku’s voice was a mixture of grunts and pleasure. He was beginning to show a light sheen of sweat. “Do you love it? Do you love getting fucked like this?” Plowing her straight down into the mattress he grabbed the small hands of his wife using his whole weight. Anchored only on the small body received each heavy slap of his hips, the bed was ready to give out as her body twisted and welcomed every single hard thrust.

Chi-Chi went dead weight, unable to express herself feeling every single wet smack of his balls knocking against her wet labia. The heavy strokes of his cock only increased in tempo whilst her nipples dragged against the sheets. She could feel her release coming, and it was going to be a big one.

Yet Goku wasn’t far off either, driving her upwards with his thrust the saiyan scooped her up like a shovel. His hands hooking underneath her legs as he now kneeled on the bed. His back arching with a few final desperate strokes. His head tossed back and gritted through his teeth as Chi-Chi finally snapped.

“Cummming-!” Her voice shrieked as two male paws pulled her down onto the massive rod nearly protruding out from her belly. Her pussy went wild, spasming in contractions begging to receive it’s own reward from male pleasuring her. “Goku-!”

Her final cry Goku lost all of his control and let loose a torrent of white cum. Chi-Chi’s stomach swelled outwards as she looked down as her own body began to be filled with a heavy load of saiyan sperm. Her hips remaining locked down in place as continuous bursts from her lover began to overfill her womb.

Her own gush of juices trickled down his legs. Breathing heavily he wrapped his arms around the top of her chest and looked down and saw an inflated belly. Even with the last small burst from his balls had finally come to an end he believed Chi-Chi looked pregnant. Marveling at his handiwork for a minute Goku ran a hand over her stomach and couldn’t help but grin as Chi-Chi just twitched occasionally with her mouth open looking comatose.

Drunk in her own lust for the moment Goku slowly pulled himself free letting her body spill out a small waterfall of cum onto the bed. But she did have to come down and with his cock free Chi-Chi’s body -poofed- and falling into the white mess on the sheets was his little fairy that barely would fit in his palm.

Covered head to toe, Goku just chuckled to himself picking up the delicate woman in his hands and carrying her to go get cleaned up.

Leaving her in a pool of his own saiyan swimmers while tempting wasn’t the right thing to do. So after a quick wash and setting tucking his lover into the adorably small bed that one might find in a children’s playset Goku looked at the ring on his finger and decided to call it a day.

[***]

_ Let’s talk Pro’s I didn’t really understand that fairy bodies are remarkably flexible meaning they aren’t easily sore or beaten up like normal creatures. I could have probably punched her stomach and as long as it wasn’t using too much force she wouldn’t have felt any real pain other than the act itself. Remarkably compact too, could be my portable pleasure Chi-Chi if yah know I could. Excellent deepthroating, given her size she made up for her lack of hands with outright skill and man it was something else. She wasn’t overly lewd and knows how to get a man going. _

_ Cons, the obvious, she still looks like a little girl and while I know she isn’t I just couldn’t really shake that feeling and me wondering how real small human Chi-Chi would feel is probably in the no-no territory. She also has nothing to grasp, no fluff or handles to play with, no massive bonkers like the Drow and I'm sure her head was smaller than Ogre’s tits. _

_ Yet I have to give an honest score of 7.5. She was above average. I just wonder what else is in store for me next. _

  
  


List of Choices for Chapter 4

A- Arachnid (half spider)

B-Scylla (Half octopus)

C-Centaur

  
D-Lamia (half snake)

Or if there’s some personal crowd preference for the future.


	4. Under the Sea

_ ‘Another wonderful day, and another chance to enjoy a sexy vixen version of my loving milk’  _ I think almost giddy at the prospect of sneaking off to sample another delicious morsel. Cataloging my journey like I would a fight is a relative equivalent in my head. The fairy, the drow and ogre, each one are proud notches on my belt and after spending another night with my own loving wife I feel ready to set the bar for my next encounter. 

Jumping into the wild unknown, it’s just far too much fun. “I just hope today is going to be a good one.” Telling myself that as I look down at the ring and prepare to zap myself to another location and enjoy some more quality time with another version of my wife.

The pop occurs and my world spins and flashes for a few brief seconds until I look down and  _ ‘uh oh’  _ Falling straight into a massive pool of water I am instantly soaked.  _ ‘Well… this is disappointing.’  _ Totally wet isn’t a problem but as I levitate myself up and out of the water I take a moment to observe my surroundings. “Jeez did I just get plonked right down in the middle of an ocean?”

Now this is totally different, I mean shouldn’t I be near Chi-Chi somehow like all the others? Bringing a hand to his chin Goku assumed a thinking pose waiting until the thought finally came to him. “Could she be… No… but maybe?” His eyes drifted down towards the water and was instantly struck with a completely crazy thought, “She’s down there, she’s under the water.” 

“Well… I mean it’ll be interesting… I mean she could be some type of sexy mermaid right?” I can just picture the lower half fish body with a large bosomy human Chi-Chi top. “Yeah I’d love to get my hands on that. Although I should probably change my clothes.” Chi-Chi will kill me if I get too much salt water on these.” So I set out to find a quick patch of dry land and then go searching for my lovely little mermaid beneath the water. Enjoying a little bit of cardio while I’m down there won’t be too bad and I can hold my breath awhile.

It doesn’t take me long to go find a little dry spot, it was some kind of abandoned oil rig or platform. It was just floating out in the ocean and gave me a weird feeling as the entire place still worked but was just eerily quiet. Using the open bottom I dove down into the water and began to sink lower into its depths. The platform fades from view as I swim down deeper, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts my eyes peer around the area. It’s quite dark and for all that I've seen there’s nothing but fish. I should say it’s quiet, but I am underwater sound doesn’t travel so good down here no point in trying to listen in save the few high pitched squeals that echo around me.

Raising a single hand I let it illuminate with my own ki, making a semi decent beacon for myself as I reach near the lower surface.  _ ‘Still nothing. Gee I hope I wasn’t wrong about this, I mean there might not be a version of Chi-Chi here if the entire world is flooded it just might be another version where she might not be alive.’  _ The thought fills me with a sense of regret perhaps wondering if in these other universes I perhaps failed to protect the earth in some manner.

Yet I don’t really have time to dwell too hard on these feelings, I’ll go for a few breaths before I decided to declare this trip a failure. But I’ll learn from it.

Still moving along the bottom my one hand glowing with ki I skim across the ocean floor. The abundance of aquatic life is reassuring that things didn’t go terrible. Although I feel something moving up closer to me, my body can feel it but I can’t exactly place it. The currents underwater make it difficult to exactly determine what is following me and I don’t want to exactly shoot it either. 

_ Although I could get a better look if I made things a bit brighter.’  _ I decide to make my ki orb just a bit brighter. Not much just four or five times. The reflecting light bounces around and as I catch sight of what is following me I am disappointed, a large fish. The kind I caught as a kid was clearly following me. Temporarily blinded by the light it flaps it’s tail but can’t find any coordination. 

_ ‘Well I could have a snack before I leave.’  _ Aiming another finger towards it I intend on frying myself up a little charred fish but then a huge splash of black covers the front of my own vision. Like oil almost, I pull backwards only to feel the rush come from behind. Pulling down a long tendril sweeps over my head, flipping back the thick oil obscuring my vision but not the movements. 

Snapping a fist forwards a shockwave ripples outwards striking my attacker. The creature’s movements stop as they become limp raising my hand. I clear away this darkness, not sure what it is and then snap light back to the place.

What my eyes find shocks me…

[***]

I return back to the derelict oil rig. Finding myself a nice point that is suitable for me and my  _ ‘attacker’  _ nothing about this seems possible but I can travel between universes so should it really be that crazy? Probably not, I tell myself, but what to do?

Looking down I presently have quite the predicament. Tied up with two long arm octopus arms around a steel beam I look at the octopus appearance of a woman, her head sticks out having the similar outline of the creature but her eyes are adapted to form some type of mirrored camouflage around the sides like her human set and above and alongside her head which is a maybe a third bigger than my wife’s. As I study her features I see there is an obvious patterns to make it appear as if they are her eyes. It’s a strange appearance with the absence of hair, she has two thick tentacles jutting out from her head making the shape of hair but they appear fully functional. Yet there also exists a human-like nose and mouth, but there aren’t any normal teeth, just straight canines front to back. But her face, neck and torso down to what would be her hips looks like skin, smooth light alabaster flesh with several sets of nipples going down her chest to what I can tell is her cunt. Not that I didn’t feel around a little bit to be sure.

Down further is six spindly tentacle appendages, there is a familiar in the face that I can see as my Milk but I wonder if there’s humanity in there. Considering there was just an attack, shooting oil and blinding me before trying to grab me with her limbs probably doesn’t say the best. Yet there’s no necklaces or signs of apparel either- forgetting why they would need that underwater at the time- but I wonder if this is even her or am I just fooling myself into believing this octopus lady is her. Pondering this fact leaves with me many questions… but as I look at her naked form I decide to sate a curiosity of mine. “I didn’t get a proper feel when I was under the water afterall.” With a grin on my lips I slide down to her smaller frame, she’s only about five four or even five three in terms of height with her limbs help holding her up she’d probably be longer in the water but on land she’s a short thing but certainly taller than the fairy.

I feel the immediate soft plush skin, no doubt the water has an effect on how smooth she is, but still it’s remarkably soft, the human parts anyway, the thicker and more fishy parts have a smooth cartilage touch to them. Stroking down and along her body I touch one of several pairs of nipples, my fingers pushing down on the very top of one and I feel a very nice pop. “No way.” I say amused as my finger pushes down again and my finger is sucked down onto her nipple. “Just like a suction cup. Man that is crazy.” Her nipples are eagerly sucking on my fingers as I push them down and I cup and touch the small developing mounds that form over her chest.

“Just so fun.” I shouldn’t be enjoying myself fondling a half octopus woman while she’s unconscious and tied up by my doing. “But maybe i’m doing it cause I’m one hell of a pervert. Afterall my teacher was one and it’s not like my wife will find out.” 

I should really watch what I say though. As my actions obviously stirred the unconscious scillia her eyes a deep shade of crystal blue but they are filled with nothing but pure anger. Her voice is nothing but an angry hiss, but her ‘arms’ are tied quite well above her head as she tries to move there’s no real opportunity to escape and she just bares her teeth. “Awake are you now Chi-Chi?” I ask looking up at her with a slight grin. 

More hissing and she snaps her teeth at me. Her lower half flaps but can’t get herself up like normal legs. Octopus limbs weren’t well suited for a partial invertebrate humanoid on land. As I look at her I come to a partial crossroads with that question, she’s more feral than I'd expect and considering there’s no recognition which means that I’m sitting with a half humanoid that has probably never been with me before.

This moral conflict continues for several minutes but as I remain in contemplation a particular odor hits me. It’s captivating, smelling like well cooked calamari and feminine arousal. My eyes travel down to that small narrow slit and perhaps she realizes where my eyes are going as well as one of her lower limbs moves up to block her cunt that is giving off one hell of a thick smell.

“Are you getting excited?” My voice slips out as my hand slips down along her body easily pushing aside her tentacled limbs one of which whips up and wraps around my wrist. The thick suckers pulling at my skin but I chuckle at the effort. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I tell her as the top of my fingers finds the small clit that is just barely peeking out from her skin.

“Gyuu!” Her voice panics as another tentacle grabs my wrist. She’s pulling hard but her resistance is turning me on. Leaving one finger out to begin teasing her another drops down slips past her damp petals which make her body twitch.”Gyuuu!” Her voice cries out again and as my finger twists inside of her I feel her entire body stick to my finger. 

“Do you like this?” Keeping just my one finger inside of her slowly working her inside her unique properties allowing her to wrap herself around my finger from every direction. It felt like a mouth which was shocking but I look up to her face. Her eyes are twisted upwards, pulling at her restraints in an effort to lift herself up while her teeth are tightly locked together. “Heh, I guess you do? How about another finger then.”

“Nyahh!” Her voice is so high pitched and squeaks as I twist in another digit. Drawing short rapid spots up along her walls down to the knuckle makes her little tentacle limbs slap the ground. One, two, three, I see her nipples beginning to erect as her back begins to arch. “Gyu Gyu gyu!” Her voice keeps making those sweet little noises. 

_ ‘So sensitive. Nothing like the drow, and even the fairy wasn’t this stimulated.’  _ As her ‘legs’ make more frantic movements. I decide to take full control of my little octo-wife. Strung up by me and left completely at my mercy is just making my loins begin to throb. She may not look the prettiest, but her sound and smell are making my head clog up with dark intentions.

Stopping my fingers cold, I look into her face which quickly changes from red faced with pleasure to panting as her coiled tentacle legs pull at my arm. “Do you want me to stop?” I know that she doesn’t, but I want her to want it, should she perhaps still protest I might have to rethink things. But as I remain there her lower half keeps twisting itself around my single arm. 

There’s need there, she’s close to her orgasm, if that’s what half octopus females have. Like the many women under my belt at this point, I can smell and feel pleasure. It’s there and she wants it to continue.

Her head thrashes side to side, “No?” So does she understand me. “I’ll continue,” my fingers then drop another knuckle into her pussy which makes her head snap backwards. “But I want to enjoy this another way.”

  
Chi-Chi’s eyes are watching me intently as I pull away, her tentacle arms not letting go but even her sucks are forced to pop free as I drop my face right above her pungent little honeypot. The air of salt, sprinkling of fish and the warm smell of calamari called out to me. 

“Gahh.” I hear her panting as her head dips down to watch what I do next, I don’t expect to disappoint. Covering the slit with my mouth I let my tongue shove inside of it. She was already wet and I am rewarded with quite the flavor. Her juices are spilling over me thanks to her wet form. 

Like a fine butter salted fish is the equivalent taste. It is excellent I push down her tentacles that are slapping at my shoulders and let my tongue rise up her narrow channel. “Yuuu!” She screams, not holding back any breathy moans, just raw pleasure and it is such a wonderful sound. I could compare it to a dolphin cry perhaps but I’ve never heard one in passion like this.

Sweeping along one side to the other I let this unique Chi-Chi drizzle all over my face. It’s so damn tasty and I know she wants it just as much as four of her tentacles have slipped around my back and are grabbing my head with her little suckers pulling me in tighter. 

Not that I was going to stop, splitting apart her walls with both fingers I switch up to long sweeping strikes from base to her nub each one hitting the little bumps and ridges which caused her suction cups to pop free for a split second before reattaching even tighter.

“YUU GYUU GYUU!” Her bound upper arms prevent her from moving too much but I don’t pay it any mind, sucking on her clit I decide to end it with one hard spear right inside of her dragging along the top of her pussy, I feel her body shudder and then there’s a short silent pause, then- she screams. Her tentacles flap into the air, her voice pittering off into heavy drunken moans. It sounds almost childlike. But I let myself lap up her delicious calamari flavored juices, perhaps a little over the top but she does taste fantastic.

When her limbs fall back down I can feel just how rock hard I am, “Guess It’s time for me to make this official.” I chuckle moving to kneel between her legs while removing my shorts. Looking down at the small little hole that is still oozing her cum I can’t not help but stroke myself a little and have a little dirty word play. “Oh I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

Bringing one of my hands around her back pulling her just enough to bring her out of her post orgasm haze. Her eyes go wide as she looks down as I gently slip the head of my cock against her slit and push upwards coating it with her fresh juices on the tip. “Yeah, i’m quite big, but I know you can take it.” With her so close I bring another hand to trail the back of my hand along her face. I stroke her gently, wanting her to see that I mean her no -real- harm, I repeat it once on the side of her face and the other, but she does not lash back at me. One of her ‘hair’ tentacles slips down slightly though still bound from her moving it touches the tops of my fingers in the same manner.

“Good girl.” I tell her, deciding to slip myself a little closer. My face just an inch apart from hers, I decide to tempt fate just a little bit and press a kiss into her lips. I don’t shove my tongue into her mouth knowing just how sharp her teeth looked but I also want to gauge her reaction, it’s slow but her mouth follows mine and kisses me back.

_ ‘Yeah you’re mine, and now to make it official.’  _ I draw back my cock and slowly nestle the head against her cunt, her small body parts somewhat as I manage to push the thick crown past her labia. “Gyu.” She replies with her blue eyes now looking down at where our bodies will soon join. How I wish to know what she is actually saying or thinking, but it’s a thought for another time.

I push slow but forcefully and I watch her belly swell as my length surges up and inside of her. There’s no cervix inside of her as I reach her womb without any real resistance. But,  _ ‘Kami she is so tight! This is insane, she’s lubed up and it’s just like sucking itself around me.’  _ And I don’t think my mind was exaggerating, her body is literally sucking me in as the outline in her stomach seems to form more and more. “Gahhh.” Her eyes give me a pleased look, perhaps she’s more into it than I thought.

But there’s only one real way to find out. I pull back, and then slam back in, the force making her almost hiccup as the first thrust causes her little tentacle legs to slide up and around my body pulling at my hips with her little suckers. That same squeal escapes from her as I settle both hands on her upper part of what would be her backside. “Alright it’s time, let’s see how well you handle it.” Wanting only to savor this incredible tightness, drove himself back inside of her hard, the animal beauty didn’t offer any resistance to me aside from the tight snatch squeezing me harder and harder if I remained stationary too long. Withdrawing until the tip was about to pull free from her confines did I sheath myself back inside of her slippery insides. 

Once I have myself anchored in position and began to drive into her more rapidly, able to watch my little humanoid lover squeak and twist all over. Her breasts, all six of them were swelling up and were coming closer to my body. The moment my abs made contact with her lower pair she became suctioned right to my skin like her little suckers were trying to mark me with little hickies. I ignore her body moving to tighten itself to me as I can have more fun later, but I almost freeze as my balls were wrapped up by the tips of her tentacles sucking on them in such a way that made me almost lose a good rhythm as I continue to pound this scyillia like mad.  _ ‘Holy shit!’  _ It feels like many small mouths were now sucking gently on my sack. It was incredible and even had to let out a grunt and a moan. Whether I knew she was doing it intentionally or not, I completely approve.

Hitting this little snatch with incredible speed I know that I won’t be able to handle her extreme tightness. But as I get closer I see my lover looking at me with a gaze of pure desire, her blue eyes shining at me with wanton desire. Even for not being what I would call beautiful she does have an animalistic charm to her. Yet I can feel she just wants to be closer, not bound.

With her body squeezing and her other limbs wrapping around every inch of my lower body I break her arms free from her head. She gives me a brilliant smile before launching herself at me, her arms are around my back, her other breasts have stuck themselves to my skin making my thrusts much harder but I’m far too close to stop. With her rapid pants in my ear I surge one final time into that tight heat and pull her close.

“Guahhhhh.” I hear in my ear as her body spasms all around me stating her impending climax if it wasn’t already evident. Her little suction cup tentacles worked overload as I spurt so many thick loads inside of her to the point her belly swells thick with my seed.

Taking a few breaths I let out a sigh of relief almost and lay back, my little octo lover still laying ontop of mer her limbs not letting go from any part of my body.  _ ‘That was amazing, I don’t think there’s anything to compare that too.’  _ I don’t withdraw from her and we lay together for several minutes until she finally stirs. 

“Mmmhh.” I hear her say, rising up with small pops my body covered in small little circles as she now straddles me. “Gyuu.” She then peeps as she lifts herself slowly off my cock and out spills a visible torrent of my white spunk down onto my lap. “Gyuu Gyuu!” Shockingly she’s able to bend her entire body-invertebrate but I forget- more than in half and brings out her tongue and swirls it around my softening erection.

“I guess you want more?” I chuckle as she doesn’t acknowledge me as both of her arms wrap around my base and give me my very first tentacle job. Wrapping squeezing sucking in so many places. “Fuck-! Yes that’s good.” 

Her mouth continues to bob up and down, her teeth aren’t anywhere to be found but the wonderful tongue and squeezing of her ‘hands’ leaves me to bask in it’s unique sensation.

_ A guy could certainly get used to this kind of treatment. _

Working me quickly, her octopus limbs are still quite slippery and I can feel every little sucker along with her tongue which has a pulling sensation to it too as she slips her head to the side to kiss and lathe my cock with affections.

I let my eyes fall close listening to her noises as she moans and squeals all over my lower half. Her other limbs rubbing up and down the length of my legs as a pseudo massage feels equally pleasant but not as good as her two arms and mouth. “You’re so good.” I tell her vocally and she gives me a sort of bashful noise before kissing my cock all over. 

Though her mouth retracts from me I look up to see her eyes now staring down at me, the thick glow of lust and desire hanging in her blue eyes along with her flushed face. A small string of drool or cum is slipping from her lips as her chest is practically heaving. Guess she’s a little more than turned on right now. 

  
Not that I’ll object to another round, she did get me worked back up, it would be a shame to not give her what she wanted. I smile up at her and nod, “Go ahead.”

  
Her head tosses backwards releasing an excited yelp before I watch her heft herself up and onto my dick without hesitation and plunging it back down inside of her. Her arms suction themselves to my chest as her lower legs rock and jostle herself all over. Gyrating, bouncing, I am given quite the expansive sight of a horny Scyillia version of my wife.

[***]

_ At the end of it all I have tallied my final score, to be fair I will list my cons first. Not the most pretty, now I know that’s not a fair judgement to make but Looks do matter, does she have an exotic look, Absolutely! But it’s not my thing. Second is a plus but I have make it a minus, after bedding a girl with suckers on her arms and legs they leave very distinct marks and when trying to get her to let go she had hidden little teeth that leave small welts trying to hold onto me as if I were prey. They are great when on your skin with the intent of pleasure but I was good after five full rounds with her. Third also falls in line with the second she’s like the ogre but more manageable, I guess the wild side of her just wants to copulate all day, while fun I also have another world and things to take care of. Definitely worth a revisit and without the outwards hostility… unless she’s into that kind of thing. Oh-! Yeah the language, hard to tell with good or bad when all she makes is sounds.  _

_ Now for the pros, holy crap is she nimble, she can fuck in almost any way, she’s invertebrate meaning she can lick my cock while riding it at the same time a big plus. Also super-tight, her Scyillia body is built for suction, when used for prey and when holding onto a mate. Meaning when she’s receiving sperm she tightens up extra hard to keep all of it inside of her and to milk a male dry. _

_ Overall I give her a solid 7.25 I don’t know how many other species or half versions of my wife I’ll find but that one was a good one for certain and it just leaves me wanting more. _

(Choices for next Style/Theme for Chapter 5) Leave a comment or choice if you have any preference. 

**A-BDSM**

**B-Rough/Forced**

**C-Orgy**

**D-Dominatrix (Chi-Chi)**


End file.
